


What He Doesn't Know

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Luna takes Trevor for a walk.





	What He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Forbidden Forest had never been forbidding for Luna Lovegood. Especially in those times when she had her friends with her. The ginger cat circled her bare feet as she walked, the large toad sat peacefully on her shoulder.

“You see, it’s like I’ve been telling you Trevor, Neville needs you. Just when you think he has moved beyond you, grown past the need, it is you that comforts his troubled mind.”

There seemed to be no response from the toad and yet she nodded knowingly. “I know you don’t see. But believe me, we that fight beside him, we that use his newfound strength to gather our own, know what it means to him to have your calming effects on his nighttime dreams.”

She listened to something and in the near distance; there was a snap of a branch.

“Hello,” she called out.

Neville and Ginny came out from behind a tree, looking at each other as if they had been caught at something.

“Just us, you okay?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, I just needed a walk.”

“We came to see how you were. The last time we saw you the Carrows were hauling you out of Transfiguration…hey, is that Trevor?” Neville said.

“Yeah, I found him out here and we were just…just…getting fresh air.”

Ginny and Neville looked at each other again.

“May I?” Neville asked, coming towards Luna. She nodded and Neville removed Trevor from her shoulder.

They went back toward the castle, Neville and Trevor a little behind. Luna stole a look over her shoulder and smiled. Neville had Trevor at eye level.

“You know I need you, right?” Neville whispered.


End file.
